Moon Shadows
by Light Angel NF
Summary: - ESTOY IMPRIMADO DE ELLA ENTIENDES! Y NO PERMITIRE QUE LA TOQUES NI UN SOLO CABELLO- Grite con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras dejaba que el calor en mis espalda se expandiera dando paso al gran lobo color arena. Y gruñí con tanta fuerza que sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba pero fue lo que me nos me importo pues iba a atacar.
1. Chapter 1

**No nos pertenece Twilight y tampoco sus personajes**

**nueva historia espeamos que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos, El juramento **

**POV JAKE**

**FLASH BACK**

Sentía el dolor en mi pecho al escuchar como intentaba reanimar un corazón muerto, forzándolo a latir Salí de la gran mansión mientras varios recuerdos de ambos venía a mi memoria mis rodillas cedieron y caí al suelo, varias lagrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras sus recuerdos me seguían golpeando, temblé con fuerza mi cuerpo ya no resistía el dolor de pronto como un balde de agua fría me llego la imagen de aquella asesina. Me levante con fuerza y entre de nuevo a la mansión camine por un pasillo guiándome por el desenfrenado latido de ese monstruo cuando llegue vi que la rubia la cargaba. Planeaba dar un salto y arrancarle la cabeza al monstruo, cuando la Barbie se diera cuenta ya estaría atacándola a ella, nuevamente mi cuerpo tembló y el calor en mi espalda luchaba por librarse, la rubia alzo al acecino, mi suerte comenzó a cambiar ya que esa postura era perfecta, mis músculos se contrajeron, cuando sentí que me sujetaban por los brazos impidiéndome saltar hacia mi objetivo luche para zafarme, la rubia dio un salto con el asesino en sus brazos mientras protegía a esa cosa y me gruñía. Voltie para ver quien se interponía en mis planes

Qué demonios haces Seth, suéltame! – dije furioso

Ya cálmate pedazo de idiota, Sam está por venir a atacarnos- dijo Leah mientras intentaba ayudar a su hermano

Jake piensa como se pondría Bella siesque llegaras a matar a su hijo- me dijo Seth intentando calmarme

No me importa de todos modos ella ya está MUERTA!

ALICE! JASPER!- grito la sanguijuela desde el piso de arriba,

Leah tenía razón Sam no tardaba en llegar para atacarnos gruñí hacia la cosa y Salí de la mansión, mientras pensaba como matarla pues de todas formas la mataría LO JURO!

Vámonos- ordene

Gire sobre mis pies mientras salía de la mansión pero solo escuche un par de pasos no dos como debió ser

SETH!- grite enojado, pero cuando me fije él estaba ido

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aun me dolía recordar el porque me había ido de la Push como un cobarde ya han pasado 6 años desde aquel día, pero ahora era momento de regresar. Pero no iba a regresar con las manos vacías ya que tenía un plan para poder aniquilar a esa monstruo de todos modos lo había jurado. Deje que el calor en mi espalda se expandiera y corrí de vuelta hacia el pasado que deba terminar!

**POV SETH **

**FLASH BACK**

Vámonos- escuche que Jake me dijo con su voz de alfa

Voltio a ver dónde estaba la rubia con la niña para darle una mirada de disculpa pero cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de la bebe me quede hipnotizado, ya nada tenía la misma importancia mi madre mi hermana mis amigos el recuerdo de mi padre yo mismo mi centro todo giraba en torno a ella y aquellos bellos ojos chocolate, que en ese momento tenían un pequeño brillo. Me acerque despacio pues no quería que se asustara

Hola pequeña- susurre

Seth- escuche que me llamaban

Alce la vista para saber quién me llamaba

Que quieres- le conteste a la rubia

Mueve tu inútil trasero al patio que ahora todos están peleando y si no quieres que nada le pase a Rennesme ve ayudar

La rubia tenía razón nadie podía lastimar a Rennesme, me gire sobre mis pies y Salí corriendo.

Vi como todos peleaban pero Jake ya no estaba allí cuando vi como un enorme lobo negro se lanzaba en contra de Edward di un gran salto y me puse delante de el

Es suficiente Sam!- grite el lobo no me hizo caso e intento empujarme pero lo esquive

No la puedes lastimar- volví a gritar, el lobo gruño can mucha fuerza

No es un peligro para nadie- le dije

Pero tampoco funciono ya que esta vez el lobo me rasguño el brazo mientras me empujaba contra un árbol, entonces me harte mientras mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente y me incorpore con dificultad

ESTOY IMPRIMADO DE ELLA ENTIENDES! Y NO PERMITIRE QUE LA TOQUES UN SOLO CABELLO-

Grite con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras dejaba que el calor en mis espalda se expandiera dando paso al gran lobo color arena. Y gruñí con tanta fuerza que sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba pero fue lo que me nos me importo pues iba a atacar

Seth cálmate no le harán nada- dijo Edward

Vi como el lobo negro retrocedía y se marchaba corriendo me di la vuelta mientras que por mi mente decía

_Soy un hombre muerto_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Seth, amor que te sucede- me pregunto Ness asustada

No me pasa nada no te preocupes simplemente recordaba- le respondí para aliviarla

Recordabas?-pregunto

Si! Recordaba el día que me imprime de ti- le susurre mientras me acercaba para poder besarla mientras volvía a recordar cuantas veces decee poder hacerlo

**FLASH BACK **

Iba de regreso a la Push habíamos salido con mi mama y mi hermana a Alaska ya que mi mama quería que saliéramos en vacaciones. Fue una total tortura estar lejos de Ness por 6 meses y ahora iba de camino hacia la gran mansión Cullen. Camine más rápido pues estaba ansioso antes de llegar Edward ya tenía la puerta abierta para recibirme

Hola Seth como estas es mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos

Hola Ed- salude –como estas?- pregunte

Muy bien pasa- me invito

Cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica de más o menos mi edad era alta y delgada perfecta mi corazón se aceleró cuando aquella chica dio la vuelta

Ness!- dije sorprendido

Seth ¡!- dijo mientras corría a abrazarme

Whou! Ness como has cambiado- le dije mientras veía como un pequeño rubor subía a sus mejillas

HEY! Seth deja de babearte por mi sobrinita- dijo Emment,

Escuche como Edward gruñía mientras yo sentía como la sangre se me subía a las mejillas. Regrese a ver y Ness estaba totalmente ruborizada me quede embobado viendo lo hermosa que se veía y comencé a detallar su rostro sus mejillas ahora rojas eran adorables sus ojos aquellos mares de chocolate estaban más hermosos que nunca aquellos ojos que siempre me hipnotizaban y que tenían el mismo brillo de siempre y por ultimo pero no menos importante sus labios; eran más que perfectos delineados de un tono rosa eran carnosos y se veían suaves muy suaves delicados. De pronto sentí una corriente por mi mano. Vi de reojo como Ness sujetaba mi mano, aquel roce hiso que mi cuerpo temblara pero no de la forma que lo hace cuando me voy a transformar, este temblor era muy distinto, placentero, de pronto me imagine como se sentirá tocar aquellos labios con mis dedos o aún mejor con mis labios.

COF COF- escuche una tos fingida que provenía de Edward

_DEMONIOS-_ pensé –_ Soy hombre muerto _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**POV NESS**

Como un flash me llego la imagen de mi padre cuando se ponía celoso por Seth reí para mis adentros pero Seth me escucho y como siempre lo hacía me quedo viendo con la misma mirada que me derretía vi sus ojos y sin que utilice las palabras le dije

Recordé la cara de mi padre cuando estaba celoso- le respondí a la pregunta no hecha

El me miro con un horror fingido reí de su expresión pues era muy graciosa. Ambos continuamos riendo. Hasta Seth me pregunto

Recuerdas como Ed se enojó cuando le pediste ir al instituto?- solté una pequeña risa y dije

Claro que lo recuerdo fue algo muy molesto en ese entonces ahora es algo gracioso

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

que les parecio les gusto nos lanzan tomates alguan sugerencia idea? digannos si la continuamos con un review Fer y Naty :)


	2. Chapter 2

**NO NOS PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES Y PEOR AUN CREPUSCULO**

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE AUN ALGUIEN ME LEA JAJAJAJA LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

* * *

**POV NESS**

**FLASH BACK**

-papa te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime hija que pasa?- me pregunto un poco preocupado

-puedoiralinstitutodelareserv a- dije lo más rápido que pude.

-QUE!? RENNESME CARLY CULLEN EN QUE ESTAS PENSADO IR AL INSTITUTO ESTAS LOCA TU AUN NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE MUY BIEN CON LOS HUMANOS.

-pero papa…

-NO RENEESME NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS!- dijo mi padre muy molesto

-pero ya se cuidarme sola además ya es tiempo de que vaya- le dije. Estaba comenzando a hartarme

-no pero si fueras no sería al instituto de la reserva sino al de Forks aunque digas que ya puedes cuidarte

Sola no es así, pues nos tocaría ir alguno de nosotros para cuidarte, además como allá hay licántropos

Alice no podrá ver si va haber sol o no.

-papa… por favor yo necesito ir, sé que ustedes me enseñan muchas cosas pero quiero tener esa

Experiencia por favor

-que pasa aquí, Edward porque levantaste la voz?- pregunto mi mama

-lo que pasa es que Rennesme quiere ir al instituto

-COMO? Haber haber como que quieres ir al instituto-me pregunto molesta

-así como lo escuchas mama quiero ir y tener un título-Ufff esa era la mentira más tota que me había inventado la verdad era que quería estar con Seth más tiempo. Y lo haría cueste lo que cueste

-titulo? Rennesme no vas a ir sí! Que quieres que todos se den cuenta de lo que somos? No iras porque nos pondrías en peligro a todos – dijo mi madre bien pues me harte de eso!1

-PORQUE NO SE VAN CUENTA DE QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO SOLA, PORQUE NO CONFIAN EN MI ADEMAS SI "PUSIERA EN PELIGRO" A NUESTRA FAMILIA NO SERIA CAPAZ DE DECIRLES QUE ME DEJEN IR- grite totalmente harta de que no confíen en mi

-RENEESME NO LEVANTES LA VOZ ENTENDIDO!- GRITO MI MADRE FURIOSA-Y POR ULTIMA VEZ NO IRAS ENTIENDES NO QUIERO VOLVER HABLAR DEL TEMA-

Gire sobre mis pies totalmente furiosa de todas maneras lucharía por encontrar lo que quiero

-gracias por confiar en mi- les dije con el tono más acido que tenía camine de nuevo a mi habitación. Vi la ventana que tenía quería irme de allí, abrí la ventana despacio para que no se dieran cuenta. Me incorpore para lanzarme a un árbol que tenía cerca

- Rennesme que haces?- me pregunto papa confuso

-solo quería aire que pasa? Necesitas algo?- le respondí cortante

- mira no es que no confiemos en ti pero entiéndenos solo queremos protegerte- me dijo con un toque de tristeza

- lo sé pero tú también entiéndeme simplemente quiero conocer a más gente tener profesores y compañeros tu sabes que yo no tengo amigas aparte de Lee- le dije. Mi padre dio un gran suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sonreí orgullosa de mi misma pues lo había logrado

-gracias papa- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

-bien pero tu ten encargas de los papeles y todo lo necesario yo hablare con tu madre para que no se enfade más- me respondió con una sonrisa

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**-**jajaja pues yo creo que se enojó mucho más Bells que Ed- me dijo Seth mientras veía mis recuerdos

-si se enojó mucho más- le respondí mientras reia


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Seth**

Era hermoso verla sonreír, me reí con ella hasta que de pronto me vino un recuerdo hermoso

-Pasa algo amor?- me pregunto Ness mientras me veía preocupada

-no es nada, solo recordé como te confesé que te amaba- le respondí con una sonrisa . Ella por su parte me miro con una cara de desaprobación

**FLASH BACK**

Entraba al instituto con mucho sueño, lo peor de todo es que me tocaba matemáticas y no vería a Ness hasta el descanso. Entre a mi clase arrastrando los pies y me senté en mi silla. No me sorprendía sentarme solo pues a todos los asustaba pero ya no me importaba

-hola amor- escuche como una voz chillona me llamaba

-hola Melina, y ya te eh dicho que no me trates de esa manera- le dije con la voz más acida que tenía. Lo se soy muy descortés pero esta chica ya me tenía totalmente harto

-hay pero porque mi vida?

-simple. Porque tú tienes novio y no me gusta que lo hagas. Ahora te agradecería si me dejas solo- le respondí

Ella se dio la vuelta y se levantó mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Y meneaba las caderas de una manera exagerada

-buenos días señores- saludo el profesor Brief- bueno vamos a comenzar primero quiero que me transformen…..-deje de escucharlo ya que estaba muy aburrido y si lo hacía me hubiese dormido. De pronto sentí como una bola de papel se dirigía a mi dirección la atrape sin ningún problema mientras la abría

Hola AMOR, estaba pensado en ti (casi como siempre) y quiero que me mires cuando acabes de leer.

Di un largo suspiro y le regrese a ver. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos mientras besaba a Edgar su novio rodé los ojos y continúe haciendo los ejercicios que el licenciado nos había puesto en la pizarra.

RING! Uff por fin ya estaba harto recogí mis cosas mientras me disponía a ir a mi segunda clase idioma extranjero. Salí de la clase mientras miraba a todos lados para ver si podía ver a Ness. Pero no la encontré, continúe caminando y entre a la clase

-buenos días señores comencemos…- me pareció totalmente raro no haber encontrado a Ness, pues presiento que algo raro va a pasar

-señor Clearwater traduzca la historia por favor- gruñí por lo bajo, pues no quería hacer nada

-claro profesora- le respondí

_"El lobo le aúlla a la luna tratando de decirle que la ama, pero ella no lo alcanza a escuchar. Hay ocasiones en que la luna le responde al lobo cuando este le aúlla y ella desde el cielo lo ilumina las noches de luna llena diciéndole lo mismo, pero él no la entiende las noches sin luna, es porque ella se ha vuelto mujer y ha bajado a la tierra, el lobo ya no un animal, es un hombre que la espera en el bosque, ambos son iguales y finalmente se entienden y se aman "_

-muy bien señor Clearwater

-gracias profesora- le respondí mientras me sentaba. Recordé las palabras que había leído El lobo le aúlla a la luna tratando de decirle que la ama, pero ella no lo alcanza a escuchar. Creo que Ness jamás se va a dar cuenta que la amo

RING! Ufff por fin recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y cuando ya me disponía a salir vi a Melina frente mío

-ahora que quieres Melina- le dije molesto

-solo quiero que me acompañes al gimnasio a ver a Edgar- me dijo con su voz de "nunca eh hecho nada malo"

-porque?- le pregunte

-por qué sé que eres muy caballero para dejarme sola- me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bien te dejo y me voy- le respondí cortante.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, melina me halo del brazo y me llevo al otro lado de este la mire totalmente enojado por su actitud

-BIEN YA ME HARTE DE SER CABALLERO DEJAME EM…..-sin darme cuenta sentí como sus labios chocaban con fuerza con los míos me quede frisado y sin saber qué hacer cuando de pronto paso lo que más temí en toda mi vida, me llego un olor a vainilla inconfundible para mí. Empuje con fuerza a melina mientras seguía con mi vista de dónde provenía aquel olor.

Y allí estaba para con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de ira decepción, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y cuando los vi mi mundo entero se había destruido ella me miraba con un odio que jamás creí que ella pudiera expresar, Ness comenzó acercarse y cuando llego mostro una sonrisa forzada

-hola Seth. Lamento interrumpir solo quería…..

-que quieres niña rica?- le respondió melina furiosa

-nada que te importe perra de burdel – le respondió Ness muy enojada me fije en sus ojos y estaban comenzando a cambiar de su característico color chocolate a un negro amenazador

-claro que me debe importar imbécil pues no te das cuenta que estaba besándome con MI NOVIO

-qué?- dije muy confundido. Regrese a ver a Ness pero ella miraba al suelo, se giró y salió del gimnasio corriendo

-bien- sonrió con satisfacción –en que íbamos-

- EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSADO, YA ME HARTE DE TI Y DE TUS ESTUPIDESES DEJA DE SER PERRA UNA VES EN TU VIDA. Y SI NO TE GOLPEO ES PORQUE TODAVIA SOY UN CABALLERO PERO SI VULEVES A INSULTAR A NESS VAS A DECEAR NO HABER NACIDO NUNCA ENTENDISTE!- le grite con toda la ira que sentía, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras temblaba del miedo. Le di una última mirada de muerte y Salí tras de Ness ,comencé a olfatear su olor pero no la encontraba comencé a desesperarme cuando vino su aroma a vainilla. Seguí su olor y lo que vi me derrumbo de inmediato. Ella estaba besándose con Mathew. Vi como el la abrazaba por la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo, sentí como la sangre me hervía, y los temblores comenzaron el calor de mi espalda luchaba por salir. Quería arrancarle la cabeza porque la estaba tocando porque la besaba como yo hubiese deseado hacerlo.

-SUELTALA DE INMADIATO O TE PARTIRE ESA CARA DE NI~NO BONITO QUE TRAES-le grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras soltaba un gruñido, el muy imbécil me regreso a ver con miedo en sus ojos. Me acerque a el mientras mis puños se cerraban, estaba listo para molerle a golpes cuando Ness se puso en mi frente  
-no deberías estar con tu NOVIA Seth?- me pregunto molesta

-porque piensas eso Ness ella no es mi novia todo fue un mal entendido-le respondí ella suspiro y me halo de la camisa hacia afuera la seguí sin comprender a donde me llevaba. Mientras caminaba miraba al suelo hasta que ella se detuvo de repente

-Ness por favor, mira todo fue un mal entendido….- Le repetí de nuevo pero ella me interrumpió

-NO ME DIGAS QUE SE LE METIO UNA BASURA A LA BOCA Y TU ESTABAS INTENTANDO RETIRARLA CON TU LENGUA?

-POR QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS ES TAN DIFICIL PARA TI HACERLO?

-QUE QUIERES DECIRME QUE SOLO INTENTABAS INSPECCIONAR LA BOCA DE TU NOVIA?

- NO ES MI NOVIA ENTIENDE! Y QUE HAY DE TI, VEO QUE TU NOVIO ES UNA GALLINA PUES CASI SE DESMAYA CUANDO LE GRITE

- BIEN SETH JAMAS HABIA VISTO" AMIGOS" QUE SE BESEN COMO LO HACIAS, PUES NO ME SORPRENDERIA CUALQUIERA SE HUBIESE ASUTADO SI UN MASTODONTE SE LE ACERCA MIENTRAS TIEMBLA COMO LOCO

-AHH CLARO LAMENTO HABER INSULTADO A TU NOVIECITO

-BASTA! NO ES MI NOVIO

-AH PUES YO JAMAS EH VISTO A "AMIGOS" BESARSE ASI

-ASI COMO? COMO TU LO HACIAS CON ESA PERRA

-QUIERES SABER COMO- de un momento a otro mis labios ya estaban juntos a lo de ella. Comenzó a moverlos mientras ella estaba estática, comencé a reaccionar de lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue muy tarde porque la corriente que sentía cuando me tocaba se incrementó impidiéndome alejarme de ella, de un momento a otro ella comenzó a mover sus labios.

Ese beso fue perfecto nuestros labios danzaban sincronisadamente. Cuando Ness entreabrió un poco sus labios dándome una invitación a saborear su lengua , que con gusto lo hice continuamos con el beso hasta que me separe de ella por falta de aire.

-lo siento le dije- mientras me giraba para irme, pero ella tomo mi brazo

-yo también lo siento- me dijo, mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse-pero esto de esto no me arrepiento- me dijo mientras yo lo miraba confundido. Ella volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar de nuevo. Pero otra vez por culpa de la maldita necesidad de respirar nos separamos

- El lobo le aúlla a la luna tratando de decirle que la ama, pero ella no lo alcanza a escuchar…- dije en un susurro recordando la leyenda que leí

- Hay ocasiones en que la luna le responde al lobo cuando este le aúlla y ella desde el cielo lo ilumina las noches de luna llena diciéndole lo mismo….-completó Ness mi relato mientras yo continuaba

- las noches sin luna, es porque ella se ha vuelto mujer y ha bajado a la tierra….

- el lobo ya no un animal, es un hombre que la espera en el bosque….

- ambos son iguales y finalmente se ENTIENDEN Y SE AMAN – ambos terminamos de relatar la última parte de la leyenda mientras sonreíamos

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-jajaja tienes una manera muy sutil de declarar tu amor- me dijo con una sonrisa

-jajaja debo admitir que me sorprendió que sepas aquella historia- le dije

- pues yo se cosas- me dijo con voz misteriosa

-jajajajaja

-uh pero recuerdas cuando le dijimos a mis padres?

* * *

bueno se preguntaran porque dos capitulos, bueno eso es porque esta semana comienzamos examenes y no creemos poder actualizar rapido (con lo rapido que autualizamos) jajaja de todas maneras esperamos que les haya gustado estos dos capitulos a gradecemos mucho a

NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15: gracias por tu review nos animo a continuar con la historia esperamos que te haya gustado estos capitulos y gracias por leernos:)

algun review? sugerencia? continuamos con la historia?. digannos por favor. las queremos Fer y Naty :) FN


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEN **

**HOLA! COMO ESTAN ESPERAMOS QUE BIEN BUENO AQUI LES DEJAMOS EL CUARTO CAPI**

* * *

**capitulo 4: la cita**

**POV SETH**

**FLASH BACK **

Iba caminando a la casa de Sam para una reunión con los chicos. Mientras pensaba Había pasado un día desde que bese a Ness, y no sabía cómo decirle que fuera mi novia.

-hola Seth como estas?- me pregunto Embry con su gran sonrisa

-hola Embry, bien y tú?- le respondí

-igual muy feliz

-si se te nota, y supongo que tiene que ver con Mary verdad?- le pregunte tratando de ocultar mi preocupación

-si- me respondió con un largo suspiro de "estoy muy enamorado". Mary era una chica alta de cabello obscuro pero con unas pequeñas manchas rojizas su cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y tenía pequeños buncles, sus ojos eran de color marrón obscuro que combinaba perfectamente con su piel trigueña clara. Embry nos contó que la conoció en un parque, y como ya sabíamos se imprimo de ella.

-te noto preocupado hermano estas bien?- me pregunto Embry cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Vacile sin contarle o no, pero al diablo necesitaba ayuda

-no sé cómo decirle a Ness que sea mi novia-le dije

-pues solo díselo- me dijo en un tono obvio

-ah gracias Embry, no se me hubiese ocurrido!- le dije con tono sarcástico

-ok ok mira porque no vas a los acantilados y le preparas algo allá- me dijo dándome una gran sugerencia

-si me gusta, buena idea hermano gracias-le respondí dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Me fui a sentar mientras veía a todo el mundo comiendo y riendo, ya no le veía lo mismo a estas reuniones pues faltaban Jake y mi hermana. Borre esos pensamientos y me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje a Ness

_Hola linda como estas?_

Recibí el mensaje de vuelta en un instante

_Bien y tú?_

_Bien pero te extraño _

_Yo también te extraño Seth, nos vemos mañana?_

Bien se suponía que yo debía invitarla pero con ella todo pasaba al revés le respondí

_Si claro te quiero llevar a un lugar _

_Si! A dónde?_

_Es una sorpresa. Espera hasta mañana_

_Eres muy malo. Me tengo que ir, saldré de cacería con mis tíos nos vemos mañana TQM BESOS_

_Ok, ten cuidado y nos vemos mañana paso por ti a las 7. TQM BESOS_

Después de enviarle el mensaje me di cuenta de dos cosas la primera esta era la primera vez que le mandaba mensajes a Ness y la segunda no tenía nada preparado dolo sabía que la iba a llevar a los acantilados

-SETH! DESPIERTA- me gritaron pero fue muy tarde porque de un momento a otro tenía un panecillo en mi cara

-UGH! DEMONIOS- dije furioso mientras levantaba la cabeza para lanzar el panecillo a quien sea. Pero antes de hacerlo mi cerebro reacciono, pues ya sé que hacer haría un picnic en la noche y después le diría a Ness si quería ser mi novia. Fue una gran idea!

-SETH! CUIDADO!

-qué?- pregunte confundido antes de que me llegara un GRAN trozo de pastel directo a la boca

Me levante temprano, tenía que ir a comprar las cosas para el picnic y algunas rosas

-Seth hijo a dónde vas tan temprano?-me pregunto mi mama asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

-voy a comprar un par de cosas al supermercado- le respondí

-oh genial puedes darme comprando algunas cosas para el desayuno, el dinero está en la mesa con la lista gracias hijo- me dijo mientras salía de la cocina y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-ok mama ya voy- le respondí de mala gana, subí de nuevo a mi habitación tome mi celular y mis auriculares. Baje de nuevo las escaleras y salí de mi casa.

Eran 6:30, debía salir lo más rápido posible si quería llegar a tiempo a la gran mansión Cullen, por suerte mi madre había accedido a prestarme su camioneta aunque sé que llegaría más rápido en mi forma lobuna seria descortés llevarla así a nuestra primera cita. Prendí el radio pero no sintonizaba bien así que decidí apagarla, cada vez me iba acercando más a la gran mansión, me sentía muy nervioso apreté el volante tratando de calmarme pero si lo seguía apretando se rompería. Estuve tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado me baje de la camioneta mientras daba un gran suspiro. Subí las escaleras y me recibió Carlisle

-hola Seth como estas?- me pregunto

-muy bien Carlisle gracias por preguntar- le respondí –esta Ness?- pregunte-si claro pasa- se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, llegue al living y no me sorprendió encontrar a todos reunidos allí

-hola chicos cómo están? – pregunte tratando de controlarme, estaba muy nervioso

-Seth si muy bien y tú?- me respondió Ed

-bien- cuando escuche como alguien se posicionaba al lado de Ed

-hola Bells- le dije

-Seth-me respondió cortante- así que quieres salir con Rennesme- me dijo con un tono acido

-sí, quería salir un momento con ella

-y dime tú crees que es correcto que saques a una jovencita a esta hora?- me pregunto molesta

-echo mmm yo….-

-hola Seth- me dijo una voz hermosa inconfundible para mí, regrese a ver para comprobar que mi ángel era la que me hablaba, en cuanto la vi mis nervios se esfumaron, estaba más hermosa que nunca vestía un jean plomo claro ajustado a sus perfectas piernas y un saco con capucha del mismo color que el jean solo que de un tono más obscuro, con unas converse color negras y su maquillaje era muy simple un poco de rímel, rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios con un poco de brillo que los hacia más provocadores

-hola lin… Ness estas lista?- le pregunte

-si estoy lista, nos vamos?- me pregunto de vuelta

- si pero antes- le dije mientras me dirigía a donde estaban Ed y Bells

-me permiten que me lleve a Ness por un tiempo, les prometo que llegara a la hora que me indiquen puntualmente- les dije con todo el respeto que tenia

-claro Seth la traes a las 10- me dijo Ed un poco celoso

-como digas Ed tú estás de acuerdo Bells?- pregunte, ella solo me miro con advertencia y asintió con la cabeza

-bien no se preocupen estará aquí a las 10 en punto. Adiós chicos- me despedí

Salimos de la casa y me apure para abrirle la puerta a Ness. Ella solo se rio de mi comportamiento

-ahora si me dirás a donde vamos- me pregunto ilusionada

- nop es una sorpresa ya vas a ver- le respondí mientras le sonreía

-pero conozco el lugar?-me volvió a preguntar. Yo solo reí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estábamos por llegar a la playa cuando pare la camioneta

-pasa algo Seth?- me pregunto Ness algo preocupada

- no no pasa nada solo quería que te tapes los ojos con….. –comencé a buscar el pequeño pañuelo que había comprado –esto- le dije. Ella me miro con ojos de desaprobación. Le sonreí y ella se colocó el pañuelo

-no hagas trampa si- le dije mientras volvía a poner en marcha a la camioneta, de lejos ya vi el fin del sendero y pare. Me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta a Ness y la sostuve mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-Seth a donde me llevas?- me pregunto de nuevo

-no te preocupes ya estamos muy cerca- le dije mientras continuábamos caminando, íbamos iluminados por las estrellas y la luna que estaba más brillante que nunca. No abrí paso entre un nos arboles

-bien ya llegamos- le dije, ella se sacó el pañuelo que cubrían sus ojos. Cuando vio el lugar se quedó estática mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, el nerviosismo que tenía antes solo que esta vez con más fuerza que antes

-te gusta?- le pregunte nervioso

-esta… esta … HERMOSO!- dijo muy emocionada, me reí de su actitud pues era muy linda verla saltar como una niña en una juguetería

- bien pues comencemos- le dije mientras me sentaba en el gran mantel colocado en el piso , la cita paso entre comidas y risas. Hasta que me reuní de valor para decirle la pregunta

-Ness tu sabes que yo siempre te eh querido como mi hermana menor pero ahora yo siento que llego el momento de avanzar así que Ness quería preguntarte si tu….- ya no podía continuar en mi garganta se había formado un gran nudo

-que quieres preguntarme Seth- me dijo ella

-quería preguntarte si tu quieeeerrres sseer mii no….

-tu novia- me dijo ella completando mi pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza gacha, me avergonzaba no poder decirle. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se burlaba de mí y eso me enfureció un poco, ella lo noto porque paro de reírse, se acercó a mí me beso.

El beso fue igual que el primero hasta mil veces mejor, nuestros labios danzaron hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron haciendo del meso mucho mejor, cuando nos separamos le dije

-eso significa que si

-veo que no te quedo muy claro- me dijo en forma de broma mientras me volvía a besar, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que era muy tarde

-Ness debemos volver- le dije mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano para que ella me imitara. Ella me miro con un pucherito muy parecido al de Alice

-tenemos que volver?- me pregunto con su voz de "soy una niña inocente" mientras me abrazaba

-sip tenemos que volver porque ya es muy tarde y Ed me matara' sino te llevo a casa temprano ella se resignó y nos fuimos tomados de la mano. Cuando llegamos a la camioneta ella se apegó mucho a mi mientras conducía pero ella estaba nerviosa la conocía muy como para no verme cuenta de eso

-Ness estas bien te noto rara- le dije mientras inspeccionaba su rostro

-sí, es solo que estoy preocupada

-y me imagino que es por tus padres verdad

-sí, pero estoy dispuesta decirles no quiero tener que esconderme

Asentí con la cabeza, ya no podía hablar de nuevo estaba nervioso pero esta vez por mi vida, estaba seguro que cuando se enteren me arrancaran la cabeza. Estaba tan preocupado que no me fije cuando ya estaba en la gran casa Cullen lo bueno era que exactamente eran las 10 en punto. Ness me tomaba de la mano con fuerza ella estaba nerviosa al igual que yo. Pero ambos estábamos dispuestos a decir nuestro noviazgo

_Ed quiero hablar contigo pero mantén la calma por favor _ le pedí por mi mente subí las escaleras y Edward ya estaba alii con la puerta abierta

-mantendré la calma pero dime que fue lo que paso- trague en seco mientras pasaba a la casa. Aclare la garganta, suspire y comencé

-Ed, Bells ustedes saben que quiero a Ness más que a mi propia vida verdad?- les pregunte

-si Seth lo sabemos- me dijo Edward frunciendo el seño

-y que con eso- dijo Bella

- que yo quería pedirles su permiso para que Ness sea mí ….- trague en seco de nuevo

-su novia quiero ser su novia mama, papa-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito Bella muy furiosa

-COMO QUE SU NOVIA EN PRIMERA TU ERES SOLO UNA SIMPLE NIÑA Y TU- dijo mientras me señalaba – ESTAS DEMENTE TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA PARA QUE ESTES ACOSANDOLA CON ESO DE SER "NOVIECITOS"- dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos

-Bella tu sabias perfectamente que pasaría además debes reconocer que Seth fue muy caballero al decírnoslo y no mantenerlo oculto, admito que es Ness tiene la edad de una niña pero ella ya es grande y lo sabes. Así que por mi parte tienes mi permiso Seth- me dijo, suspire aliviado

-pero si le llegas hacer algo a MI bebe te matare- me dijo con un tono que me hizo temblar

-sssssiiii no te preocupes Ed- le dije tartamudeando

-CLARO COMO SIMEMPRE MI OPINION NUNCA CUENTA- grito de nuevo Bella de nuevo – HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DE LA MALDITA GANA – dijo hecha una fiera mientras salía de la casa a toda velocidad

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Escuché unacarcajeada que provenía de Ness

-que es tan gracioso- le pregunte

- jajajajaj es que ajjjajajajaj te pusiste jajajaj pálido al recordarlo ajajjaja

-le parece muy gracioso señora Cullen- le dije con un tono amenazador pero en broma

-si señor Clearwater algún problema- me dijo en su tono juguetón

-si hay un gran problema-le respondí –no me gusta que se burlen de mi – le dije acercándome peligrosamente para hacerle cosquillas, cuando Ness se dio cuenta de mis intenciones ya era demasiado tarde, ya la estaba sujetando y le hacía cosquillas a mas no poder.

-jajajajaj Seth jajajajaj Para jajajajaj Por favor

**POV JAKE**

voy llegando a la push, estoy ancioso por fin voy acabar con esa monstruo pero lo mas importante voy acabar con mi vida, con la felicidad que el maldito chupasangres me quito. no me importa que Bella me odie pues de todas formas yo me ire al infierno y ella no estara alli para juzgarme, aulle con fuerza, mire a la luna pues esta estaba mas brillante que nunca, me encontre con una roca y me acoste alli estaba cansado, cerre los ojos esperando las mismas pesadillas de siempre.

* * *

hola de nuevo jejejeje que les parecio el cuarto capi les gusto no? les gusto como Seth se declaro a Ness? esperamos que si

nueva aparicion de Jake se que algunas no les debe gustar que Jake sea malo pero van a ver lo que pasa luego jejjejeje agradecemos a

NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15 gracias por tus review si que nos animan para que continuemos con la historia

nos merecemos reviews esperamos que si las queremos Fer y Naty FN :)


	5. Chapter 5

**NI CREPUSCULO NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN**

**HOLA CHICAS BUENO AQUI TA EL CAP 5 LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA ES QUE COMO YA SE LOS HABIAMOS MENCIONADO ESTABAMOS EN PRUEBAS Y NO PUDIMOS ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba esperando hasta que Ness llegara, desde que salía con Seth solo pasa con él y Bella solo pasaba molesta por ello y me decía cosas como "_como permites que salga con el Edward_" "_Edward tu sabes que es solo una niña para esto_" "_Edward porque tu hija no ha llegado_" "_parece como si no fueras su padre estas tan calmado Edward reacciona_" y cosas así ya me estaba cansando de esa actitud que había tomado mi esposa desde que Ness nació, de verdad que no la entendía ella lucho mucho por tenerla y después comenzó a despreciarla hasta creo que la odia pero no, ella no es así ella no odiaría nuestra hija

-me voy de cacería- me dijo Bella en su nuevo tono acido

-si claro no quieres que….-no me dejo terminar porque ya se había ido.

Di un largo suspiro, mi Bella había cambiado mucho. Varias veces había tratado de cambiar su actitud pero ella solo se enfadaba más y me decía "_deberías fijarte más en lo que haces_" pero no sabía que hacia porque siempre era Edward Edward y más Edward. Pero ahora era mucho peor que antes ella ya no me habla no sonríe solo pasa molesta y cada que le pregunto si está bien me grita y sale corriendo

-hola papa- me saludo una gran sonriente Rennesme

-hola hija como estas? Veo que llegas temprano-le dije ella siempre lograba darme esperanzas de que algún día voy a ver esa sonrisa tan parecida a la ella

-jejeje es que Seth tenía que llegar temprano porque hoy hablaría con Lee- me dijo, no había visto a Leah hace muchos años según Ness se había dejado de trasformar y ahora era una humana común y corriente, pero también supe que ella se había ido a San Diego para tener una vida mejor -me dijo que después me iba a llamar para que yo vaya a saludarla- continuo con su relato

-vaya después de todo Leah no se perdió- le dije en tono bromista

-si así parece- me respondió con sarcasmo- me alegra de que por fin la vamos a volver a ver Seth estaba muy triste por su partida al igual que Sue, cambiando de tema donde esta mamá?

-ella se fue de cacería- le respondí. Ella asintió, me sonrió de lado y después me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su alcoba.

-sucede algo hijo?- escuche que me decían. Me gire y vi a Carlisle mirándome con una cara de preocupación, agache la cabeza, mientras sentía como mi padre ponía una mano en mi hombro

_Sé que es por Bella pero hijo no te preocupes ella será la de siempre _escuche en sus pensamientos

-no sé qué hice mal para que ella sea así- le dije ya desesperado

-tú le has entregado todo como ella a ti pero quizás no le haya gustado transformarse- me dijo con un tono dudativo

-si es que se trata de eso ya no puedo hacer más- le dije, ya no soportaba e=lo que nos había pasado a amos. Yo la amaba estoy totalmente seguro de eso, pero ella aun me ama?

**POV SETH**

Conecte la computadora y la encendí tenia nervios de ver como estaba mi hermana estará bien? se habrá enfermado?_. _Desde que se había dejado de transformar tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo le pase pues ahora es muy frágil, su carácter era un poco mejor pero solo poco. Inicie el chat, y en el segundo que lo hice ya recibí una solicitud de videoconferencia. En cuanto puse aceptar la imagen de mi hermana vino. Ella estaba algo cambiada tenía el cabello más largo que antes y estaba un poco sonrojada

-mama!- llame. Mi madre salió y me arrancho la portátil de las manos

-hija como estas te veo algo delgada estas bien? Dónde estás? JOVENCITA COMO SE TE OCURRE NO COMUNICARTE POR TANTO TIEMPO

-mama tranquila estoy bien , lo lamento pero es que estaba ocupada estoy en un departamento que rente hace un corto tiempo y tu como estas? Donde esta Seth? No me digas que no está porque le voy arrancar la cabeza….

-hey hey aquí estoy-le dije asomando la cabeza por el hombro de mi madre –y tú sabes que no podrás hacerlo- le dije en tono presumid

-a mí no me hables así Seth Clearwater que aunque este lejos podría romperte la ca….

-no peleen sí! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se ven y ya están peleándose- nos regañó mi madre. Baje la cabeza por puro instinto siempre lo hacía cuando me regañaba mientras que Leah bufo

* * *

_Linda, en 10 min estoy en tu casa_ le envié ah Ness cuando estaba por llegar a su casa lo extraño fue que no me respondió. Mire extrañado el celular mientras que lo lanzaba hacia un lado. Cuando llegue a la casa Cullen. Me pareció extraño que nadie estuviera en la puerta esperándome. Abrí la puerta y vi que todos estaban en el living pero tenían una cara de preocupación. Cuando escuche un pequeño sollozo vi de donde provenía aquel sonido, lo que vi me partió en trozos, mi ángel estaba recostada sobre Esme mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban

-qué ocurre?- Pregunte acercándome a ella, levanto la cabeza y me abrazo con fuerza

-lo que pasa es que Bella aún no ha regresado de su cacería, Edward fue a buscarla pero no está por ningún lado parece que huyo- me respondió Carlisle, Ness lloro con más fuerza yo la sujete de inmediato pues ella se había desvanecido

**POV JAKE**

Camine por estos bosques tan conocidos para mí, mientras me iba acercando pude visualizar a lo lejos a una pequeña cabaña. Me des transformé mientras buscaba un pantalón que había guardado en un árbol cercano. Lo encontré y me lo puse de inmediato, aun me resultaba extraño volver a caminar en dos piernas, pero después de todo ya me acostumbraría, me acerque a paso lento hacia la puerta de la cabaña, cuando llegué toque la puerta despacio y escuche como se acercaban a atender. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y espere, cuando abrieron la puerta agache un poco la mirada. Y sonreí más

-hijo volviste

* * *

BUENO CHICAS ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI. WAUUH! JAKE VOLVIO! Y ADONDE SE FUE BELLA DE VERDAD HUYO? QUE CREEN QUE PASARA. AGRADECEMOS A

MariaMasen: BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA PUES ES UNA SORPRESA! MUAJAJAJAJA SOMOS MUY MALAS LO SABEMOS. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI

NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR NUESTRA HISTORIA TE GUSTO EL CAPI? LO ODIASTE? ESPERAMOS QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO

GUEST: JEJEJE NOS ENCANTA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA Y NOS GUSTARIA SABER TU VERDADERO NOMBRE PARA AGRADECERTELO COMO SE DEBE JEJEJE YA QUE ERES EL PRIMER GUEST QUE TENEMOS

CON ESTO MOS DESPEDIMOS, VAMOS A VER SI SUBIMOS OTRO CAPI MAS DESPUES O ENTRE EL FIN DE SEMANA NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS LAS QUEREMOS FN :)


	6. Chapter 6

******NI CREPUSCULO NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN**

**HOLA CHICAS! AQUI TA EL CAP 6 **** LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA ES QUE ESTABAMOS EN INSTRUCCION MILITAR Y NO PUDIMOS ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO PERO BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

* * *

**POV SETH**

-Ness? Despierta por favor, Ness?-dije mientras sacudía la despacio, ella abrió despacio los ojos mientras decía

-Seth? Que paso?...-de pronto cayo en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo y me abrazo con fuerza mientras sentía como volvía a llorar

-tranquila Ness no pudo haber huido, porque lo haría?-le dije mientras nos convencía a ambos, si ella huyo sería muy difícil encontrarla o lo peor sería que quizá no volvería. Me recorrió un frio por la espalda que me decía que algo malo pasaría.

-es mi culpa- dijo de pronto ness, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos

-qué? No, no es tu culpa-le dije confuso

-claro que lo es, nunca me quiso y siempre que intentaba hablarle me gritaba o me ignoraba, arruine su vida- me dijo mientras sollozaba

-ESTAS LOCA!-le grito Edward, arrancándome las palabras de la boca-POR QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS ESO? , TU MADRE TE AMA aunque no lo demuestre- le dijo mientras su voz se convertía en un susurro-ness, mejor ve a dormir nosotros seguiremos buscando a tu madre y por lo que más quieras deja de pensar en eso-le dijo Ed, ness asintió con la cabeza mientras le llevaba a dormir, subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta que llegamos a su habitación, la lleve a la cama mientras ella me hacía espacio para que me acostara con ella, me acomode a su lado mientras cerraba los ojos para poder escuchar con más atención lo que pasaba abajo, TOC TOC, abrí los ojos de nuevo mientras ness daba permiso para que pasaran

-Seth podrías dejarnos a solas a ness y a mí por favor?- me pregunto Esme

-claro- le respondí le di un beso en la frente a Ness mientras me levantaba para salir de la alcoba

-Seth! No te iras verdad?-me pregunto con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz, negué con la cabeza mientras le sonreí un poco. Me dirigí a la sala de nuevo y me senté estaba solo y me concentre en escuchar lo que pasaba arriba, sabía que era privada esa conversación pero tenía que escucharla

-hija por favor deja de pensar así, tu madre lucho contra todos para poder tenerte, como crees que a ella no le agradas es tu madre!-le dijo una muy preocupada Esme

-pero abuela, tú la has visto nunca me habla, ni me abraza, no me da concejos y peor aún nunca me ha dicho que me quiere o peor que me ama- le respondió muy dolida ness

- y como explicas como lucho para que los Vulturi no te hicieran daño -le dijo intentando convencerla

-lo hizo por obligación recuerdas que ella estaba muy queminportista ese día- le respondió –además abuela a las únicas que considero como mis madres son a ti y a mi tía Rose, ustedes son la únicas que se preocupan por mí, que me abrazan y me dicen que me quieren y acéptalo abuela mi mama no volverá aunque la busquen y la encuentren nadie le va a convencer que vuelva ahora quiero estar sola y podrías decirle a Seth lo mismo por favor- le dijo ness dando por terminada la conversación. Escuche como Esme suspiraba le daba un beso y salía de la habitación.

-Seth- me llamo Esme – ness quiere estar sola, asentí con la cabeza

-en ese caso me voy a mi casa- le dije, ella solo me sonrió y se fue. Salí de la caza mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta, me subí en ella y conduje hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue a esta estacione la camioneta, Salí y me trasforme mientras corría hacia Forks de nuevo debía encontrarla hablar con ella saber porque demonios había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, porque no apreciaba a ness o porque y porque no soportaba a Edward y mucho peor a los Cullen. Comencé a olfatear el lugar y encontré su aroma y lo seguí mientras lo hacia me sorprendí al percibir un aroma a un humano que desapareció y se confundió de nuevo con el aroma de Bella me pregunto si los Cullen habrán captado eso, lo seguí pero de un momento a otro se desvaneció. Me pareció muy extraño haberlo encontrado aquel aroma de ese humano? . Me pregunto si los Cullen habrán encontrado este aroma, de todas maneras les contaría mi hallazgo mañana por la mañana. Volví a correr hacia la Push de nuevo, mientras encontraba otro aroma, pero este me era familiar, parecía el de Jake, pero eso era imposible, él se fue no?. Me des trasforme y me puse mis pantalones, subí el porche de mi casa y entre despacio, subí por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama. Que habrá sido ese olor? porque estaba en medio del bosque? y por qué se confundía con el aroma de Bella? Por qué encontré el aroma de Jake? Y la pregunta más importante estará bien ness?. Me di la vuelta en mi cama mientras intentaba dormir, pero eso era imposible ahora, aquellas preguntas rodaban mi cabeza.

_Estaba en el bosque y corría desesperado por el bosque, mi corazón se encogía por cada paso que daba y me faltaba la respiración de todas maneras no pare de correr sabía que si lo hacía algo malo pasaría. Llegue hasta un claro donde vi hacia todos lados buscando algo pero no sabía que era _

_-SETH!- escuche el grito de ness –AYUDA!-grito de nuevo_

_Corrí de nuevo no sabía qué demonios pasaba, llegue hasta una parte obscura donde apenas podía ver. Fije mi vista en un bulto que estaba tirado en el suelo, me acerque, cuando llegue hasta ese bulto mi alma mi cuerpo y mi corazón se rompieron y cayeron al mismísimo infierno allí estaba ness agonizante y sangraba mientras alguien la sujetaba y sonreía con malicia. Intente correr hacia él y arrancarle la cabeza pero mientras más corría menos podía acercarme a ness. Aullé con fuerza por la pura impotencia que tenia _

_-Seth- susurro mientras con dificultad levantaba su mano y me apuntaba con ella - te..A..Mmm…nun….ca.. lo..ol…vi..des-me dijo mientras sonreía y su mano caía bruscamente justo con todo su cuerpo . Regrese a ver al maldito que la sostenía pero ya había desaparecido. Intente de nuevo acercarme a ness y esta vez logre hacerlo. Cuando llegue con ella lo que vi me dejo estático ness estaba totalmente desmembrada, rasguñada, y sangraba mucho, sentí como varias lagrimas caían por mi rostro y aullé con todo el dolor que sentía. De pronto sentí como se me acercaban, alce la cabeza pero por más que lo intente no pude a ver quién era el que se me acercaba. Salto a mi caí con fuerza e intentaba defenderme pero no pude cuando de pronto su mano me golpeo._ Me desperté sobresaltado mientras veía como lagrimas habían caído en mi almohada y ahora bajaban por mis mejillas. Me las limpie de inmediato, seque el sudor que tenía y en la frente y di un largo suspiro

-solo fue una pesadilla- me dije a mi mismo

-hijo, estas bien? Te escuche gritar-me dijo mi madre

-si solo fue una pesadilla una terrible pesadilla-le respondí

-que las tienes muy frecuente desde la muerte de ness, no sé cómo ayudarte hijo-

-de que hablas mama ness no está muerta- le dije enojado

-hijo por favor acéptalo ness murió –me dijo mi madre

-no no, no puede ser es solo una pesadilla NOOOOOO!

-NOOOOOOO!- me levante sobresaltado mientras me secaba la cara

-hijo que pasa?- me pregunto mama

-mama ness no está muerta verdad?-le pregunte

-tranquilo hijo solo fue una pesadilla ness no está muerta-me respondió. Me seco las lágrimas y me dio un abrazo, yo de nuevo me volví acostar

-lamento haberte despertado-le dije

-no te preocupes hijo- me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

**POV JAKE **

-Hijo volviste- me dijo un muy confundido Billy

-hola papa también me da gusto volver a verte- le dije con ironía – puedo pasar?-le pregunte, el aun shoqueado se hizo a un lado dándome paso, cuando entre me di cuenta que había extrañado aquel lugar, todo estaba como antes no había ningún cambio, recorrí despacio mientras revisaba todo me gire de nuevo para ver a mi padre

-hijo!- me dijo mientras sonreía –donde has estado? Estas bien? No estas lastimado? – le sonreí

-papa puedo contártelo después estoy cansado me dejarías dormir aquí? Mañana responderé a todas tus preguntas-le dije

-si claro!-mi dijo. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi antigua alcoba. Cuando entre todo estaba tal y como lo recuerdo. Me recosté sobre la cama, se sentía muy bien era muy cómodo estar aquí _pero en qué demonios estás pensando _me regañe mentalmente _no es momento para pensar en la comodidad de la cama._ Tenía razón mi plan estaba comenzando y la primera fase estaba casi completa y hasta ahora salía muy bien, me dije mientras me sonreía en ese caso me toca esperar un par de semanas para comenzar con mi segunda fase.

* * *

BUENO CHICAS ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI. WAUHHH QUE LES PARECIO EL SUEÑO DE SETH TERRORIFICO VERDAD? PUES POR MI PARTE NUNCA EH TENIDO SUEÑOS TAN SANGRIENTOS ASI QUE NO SE LO QUE SE SIENTE SOÑAR ASI JUJUJU CONTINUANDO CON LA HISTORIA QUE HAY CON ESO DEL AROMA DEL HUMANO? Y BELLA? Y SETH YA SINTIO A JAKE QUE CREEN QUE PASARA. BUENO AGRADECEMOS A

MORTAL XD: NOMBRE ORIGINAL XP POR MI PARTE ES EL PRIMER NOMBRE GUEST QUE LEO ASI JEJEJE BUENO YO TAMBIEN LO DIGO QUE PERRA JAJAJA CUALQUIERA QUE TENGA A EDWARD LO AMARIA PERO ELLA NO QUE INFELIZ! JAJAJAJA BUENO BIENVENIDA A MI HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI!

Y GRACIAS A NUESTRAS LECTORAS LAS QUEREMOS! Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARNOS SUS REVIEWS ATT FN:)

POSDATA:ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES ASI QUE VAMOS ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA ESTUVIMOS CON UN GRAN BLOQUEO Y NO PODIAMOS ESCRIBIR, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS AQUI ESTA POR FIN EL CAP 7**

* * *

**POV SETH**

Me levante de mi cama y me fui a cambiar ya había paso una semana desde que Bella se fue y Ness había caído en una fuerte depresión. Quería animarla pero no podía ella solo pasaba lamentándose y diciendo que por su culpa Bella se había marchado…

-hijo puedo pasar- me dijo mi madre –claro pasa le dije mientras me ponía una polera y le abría la puerta –pasa algo?-no, solo venia hacerte acuerdo que hoy iremos a ver a Leah al aeropuerto no lo has olvidado verdad?-me pregunto, me patee mentalmente ya que lo había olvidado- no, no eh olvidado no te preocupes mama?- pues Billy está en camino así que apresúrate- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto. Fui al baño y me lave los dientes, Salí y me recosté en mi cama. Hoy sería un día largo y no vería a Ness en todo el día lo que me preocupaba. Escuche que pitaban y me levante mientras escuchaba como mama cogía su bolso y salía, baje de las escaleras y escuche como mama decía _como has estado? Que alegría de volver a verte_. Me pareció extraño que saludara así ya que no había ido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, cerré la puerta de la casa y me subí al auto saludando

-buenas tardes Billy como esta?- cuando capte que alguien estaba conduciendo y me fije que era Jake

-Jacob? hermano volviste!- le dije mientras sonreía hace mucho que no lo veo y lo extrañaba pues el siempre como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Seth- me respondió cortante, me sorprendí al escucharlo llamarme así, el solo me llamaba hermano. Preferí callarme no entendía que le había hecho para que me tratara así el acelero y comenzamos a ir al aeropuerto.

-llegamos- dijo Jacob mientras se estacionaba cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto y apagaba el auto. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio a la sala de espera. Vi como Jake se sentó muy lejos. Me recosté un poco sobre la silla, hacía tiempo que no veía a mi hermana y ahora estaba con sentimientos encontrados estaba muy feliz porque la vería pero a la vez estaba preocupado por cómo estará Ness. Saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje

_Amor como estas? Respóndeme por favor- _mande el mensaje y de pronto escuche

-LEAH- grito mi madre mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de mi hermana sonreí y la seguí

-mama como estas?- le dijo sonriente

-Seth- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

-Lee como estas? Te he extrañado mucho hermana- le dije feliz- estoy bien yo también te extrañado Seth. Vi como Leah levantaba la cabeza y con una sonrisa decía

-Billy como esta? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- le dijo. Me fije que Jacob estaba incómodo y después desvió un poco la mirada, justo en el momento en el que Lee decía

-Jacob? Whou Cuando volviste?- le dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Me fije que Jacob se quedó estático en su lugar y con la mirada perdida. Yo conocía esa mirada. En alguna parte la había visto. Me sorprendí al descubrir lo que había pasado iba a acercarme hacia el para confirmar mis dudas pero él susurro un _Leah _y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Mire a Lee que estaba totalmente sorprendida

-Seth- me llamo, me acerque a ella despacio y ella dijo-…..

**POV JAKE**

Me levante sobresaltado de mi cama, esa maldita pesadilla continuaría. Me levante de la cama mientras iba a bañarme. Salí y me encontré con Billy

-hola hijo como estas? Dormiste bien?- me pregunto

-si padre gracias por preguntar- le respondí, de pronto me di cuenta que sus facciones cambiaron

-sucede algo?- no es nada solo quería saber dónde has estado por tanto tiempo?-

-no lo sé no recuerdo en donde estaba simplemente despertaba en un lugar diferente cada día.

-imagino que debió ser muy duro para ti. Pero olvida eso lo importante es que ahora estas aquí- dijo mientras me sonreía, asentí con la cabeza y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que se había arreglado

-vas algún lado?- si Sue me dijo que la acompañara a ver a Leah al aeropuerto quieres ir?- me pregunto.

-claro deja que me aliste- le respondí, mientras subía a cambiarme pensé en que Leah podría ser una muy buena compañera para ayudarme con mi plan después de todo ella también odia a los Cullen.

* * *

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Sue , ahora que lo pienso ella no sabía que había regresado y mucho menos Seth. Frene frente a la puerta de la cabaña y pite, escuche como Sue cogía sus cosas y comenzaba a salir

-Billy como estas?- le saludo-gracias por llevarnos - no te preocupes Sue

-Sue como esta? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos – le salude

-Jacob? Oh por Dios Jacob! como has estado? Que alegría de volver a verte- me dijo, le sonreí en repuesta mientras ella subía

-buenas tardes Billy como esta?- Entro al auto Seth saludando

-Jacob? hermano volviste!- me dijo sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Seth- le respondí cortante, eso era parte del plan odiar a Seth querer a esa cosa. Seria amistoso con todos menos con él aunque el haya sido mi amigo ahora lo odio. Si bien mi plan estaba funcionando tal como lo planee y si podía convencer a Leah que me ayude en todo se sería más fácil

-llegamos- dije mientras me estacionaba cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto y apagaba el auto. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio a la sala de espera. Me senté a pensar en cómo la convencería si tan solo le dijera que me ayude a matar al engendro pero había el gran problema de que ella no podía lastimar así a su hermano

-LEAH- escuche el grito de Sue. Regrese a ver molesto ya que el grito me había aturdido. Pero ya nadie se encontraba a mi lado. Voltee de nuevo hacia la dirección donde Sue y Seth corrieron, vi como ella los abrazaba y saludaba con ellos

-hijo vamos a recibirla – me dijo Billy. Me levante y camine adonde ella estaba y puse mi mejor sonrisa

-Billy como esta? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- le dijo ella con una sonrisa muy hermosa. _En qué demonios piensas concéntrate debes comenzar a llevarte con ella._ Me dije a mi mismo con iras _deja de verla_ me grito otra vez esa vocecita en mi cabeza intente desviar la mirada, pero ella capto mi presencia

-Jacob? Whou Cuando volviste?- me pregunto mientras sonreía y me miraba directamente a los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo todo dentro de mi cambio. Todos mis recuerdos, el odio que tenía hacia los Cullen, mi padre, mis hermanas, mi alma, mi espíritu, hasta mi propio cuerpo, todo flotaba y se enganchaba con sogas enormes y difíciles de romper mi mundo paso a segundo plano en cuanto vi sus bellos ojos miel, la bella chica que estaba enfrente mío paso a ser mi mundo, mi vida, mi corazón, mi todo, mi…

-Leah- susurre. Me gire de inmediato y Salí corriendo del aeropuerto

* * *

de nuevo chicas lo lamentamos muchisisisimo que les parecio el capi? lo odiaron? espamos que no jejejeje ha y por cierto chicas queremos ver si en verdad les gusta la historia asi que actualizaremos al los 4 reviews hágannos saber que si les gusta la historia las queremos FN:)


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS! LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA DE VERDAD DE VERDAD PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE VUELTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y QUE SU ESPERA VALGA LA PENA JEJE **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NO NOS PERTENECEN NI SU HISTORIA **

* * *

**POV LEAH**

DEMONIOS! Desde cuando aquí siento esto. Mi vida es un asco, cuando se lo propone ir en mi contra lo hace y se divierte haciéndolo, vi como el salía corriendo y regrese a ver a Seth para así confirmar mis sospechas

-Seth-susurre- dime que no paso lo que creo que paso

-so hermana creo que Jake está im…. – no lo digas! Le dije alzando una milésima la voz

-emm.. Nos vamos- dijo Billy interrumpiendo nuestra conversación- si!- respondió de inmediato Sue

_-lo siento mucho Lee-LEE? NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI PARA TI SOY LEA H- le grite con toda la ira que llevaba dentro- déjame explicarte por favor- QUE ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON ESA … - LEAH! no es su culpa- A NO? ENTONCES DE QUIEN ¿ DE TU FALTA DE HOMBRIA? DE TU FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA MI? QUE ESA ZORRA NO TENGA DIGNIDAD Y SE ACUESTE CON TODOS LOS POCO HOMBRE COMO TU?- Leah para de gritar como loca si?, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, y no la llames así ya que en fin de cuentas sigue siendo tu prima- CREES QUE SOY CIEGA COMO PARA NO NOTARLO?- le dije recordando cuando vi a Sam y a Emily en mi cama, lo mire con repulsión y asco- si ya te diste cuenta porque no lo previniste?- me dijo con mucha calma y con una sonrisa en su rostro, levante mi mano y con toda la fuerza que tenía le di un puñetazo, el me vio con ira en sus ojos para después reír- no lo previniste, no previniste que me haya __**imprimado de ella- **__me dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía_

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras intentaba borrar aquel horrible recuerdo de mi mente, aun no lo podía creer, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, el niño que siempre jugaba con Seth, el chico que creció conmigo, que me apoyo en la muerte de mi padre, que me ayudo en mi periodo de trasformación, y que se comenzó a alejar cuando ESA llego al pueblo. Mire por la ventana del auto intentando despejar mi alocada mente vi el bosque y el cielo tan obscuro como siempre, di un corto suspiro y antes de regresar a ver vi como algo se movía a la misma velocidad del auto, enfoque mejor mi vista para ver que era sin obtener resultados, de golpe la sombra freno y se quedó atrás. Muy al fondo en mi mente sabía que era Jake pero esta peleaba por creer que era otra cosa

**POV NESS **

Estaba en mi habitación no recordaba que día era ya que no dormía y solo veía a través de la ventana la obscuridad o la claridad, casi no salía de estas cuatro paredes y cuando lo hacía veía a mi padre que no estaba mejor que yo él estaba muerto en vida , pero él era un caso aparte ahora, mis tíos casi no pasaban en casa al igual que mi abuelo y así solo quedaba mi abuela que siempre intentaba hacerme comer pero eso era imposible que hasta creo que ya se comenzaba a rendir. Mi Seth él era el único que podía hacerme hablar y hoy no lo vería él siempre me decía que no era mi culpa pero como no sentir esto si mi propia madre la que lucho por mi cuando yo crecía en su ser pero que después comenzó a despreciarme por haber nacido se había marchado sin dejar una huella ni nada. De pronto sentí como una gota cayó en mi mano, demonios de nuevo iba a comenzar a llorar, la extrañaba con todo mí ser pero no podía hacer nada, varias veces había salido a buscarla pero no encontraba nada y cada vez que iba su olor se iba desvaneciendo hasta que ahora ya había desaparecido por completo. Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos sacándome de mis cavilaciones, era un mensaje de Seth

_Amor como estas? Respóndeme por favor, __cerré el celular y lo tire a no sé dónde después respondería aquel mensaje, me recosté en mi cama de nuevo derramando más lagrimas lo haría hasta poder frenar el insomnio _

_**POV NARRADORA**_

_La casa Cullen era un total sepulcro casi nadie hablaba y si lo hacían solo susurraban, todos intentaban saber el porqué. Porque aquella chica los había abandonado, sin llegar a una conclusión muy clara, pero había cierto chico de cabello cobrizo que de ser porque solía pestañear o solía dar pequeños suspiros seguidos de unos sollozos, pensarían que estaba muerto él era el que peor lo había pasado después de todas las semanas desde que su esposa. Su amor, su todo, se había ido llevando consigo su propia vida._

_De nuevo unos sollozos se escuchaban retumbar en la casa, aquel terrible sonido era lo único que se llegaba a escuchar en esa casa que cada día todos los habitantes debían escuchar y solo lamentarse sin poder hacer nada, la vida de Edward se iba de apoco cada que escuchaba a cierta hora aquellos sollozos, la vida de Ness se mantenía en cierto punto a flote cada que estaba con su Seth pero se hundía cuando él se iba y su dolor solo empeoraba junto con el de su padre cada día que pasaba aunque ambos no se daban cuenta de eso. Muy lejos de allí se veía como una vampiresa corría a toda velocidad con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y los ojos completamente negros de la sed._

_**POV JAKE **_

_Iba casi a la misma velocidad de la camioneta donde se encontraba ella, que según vi dormía plácidamente en su asiento, se veía preciosa así con su rostro completamente sereno pero ella de pronto abrió los ojos, parecía sobresaltada, se quedó estática como recordando para al final, mirar por la ventana mis patas tomaron el impulso de acelerar haciendo que ella mirara directo en mi dirección, sus perfectos ojos miel me miraron detenidamente pero al mismo tiempo sin saber lo que veían. De pronto, sentí un olor muy familiar que se acercaba en hacia mi dirección frene a raya y me quede esperando aquel inevitable encuentro._

* * *

QUE TAL LES GUSTO EL CAPI? QUE LES PARECIO? LO ODIARON? TRISTE LO QUE LE PASA A NESS Y A EDWARD QUIEN QUIERE MATAR A BELLA? Y CON QUIEN CREEN QUE SE ENCONTRO JAKE? BUENO AGRADECEMOS A:

Renesmee Black Cullen1096: GRACIAS TU FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN DEJARNOS SU REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO Y NOS ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA IDEA

Denny: GRACIAS POR LEERNOS ESPERAMOS QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI

yueCullen: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y LAMENTAMOS HABERNOS DEMORADO TANTO

Nomada: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SI A NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN NOS ENCANTA EL PERSONAJE DE LEAH POR ESO LA METIMOS EN LA HISTORIA DE SETH Y NESS

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARNOS SUS REVIEWS Y **COMO RECOMPENSA DE TOOOODA LA TARDANZA TENEMOS UN REGALO PARA EL PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTE CAPITULO APARECERA EN NUESTRA HISTRORIA DEJENNOS SU NOMBRE Y ALGUNA CARACTERISTICA FISICA Y ESTARAN DENTRO!** LAS QUEREMOS FN :)


End file.
